


film.

by revered



Series: #00FFTOBER [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Tummy kisses, featuring bambi, mf softies, slight mention of bambi's mother's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revered/pseuds/revered
Summary: donghyuck really doesn't like watching bambi, but jaemin insists. cue crying and... stomachaches.for day 15 of #00FFTOBER.





	film.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda a lot shorter and later than expected but it's ok!! enjoy some nahyuck content :]
> 
> dedicated to my baby lillian <3

“duckie, pass the remote.”

“what the hell? it’s right next to you, get it yourself. i have to make sure this popcorn is buttery.”

jaemin groans and peels himself off the worn couch. he grabs the remote and sits back again, flipping through the movies available in their VOD system. “what about  _ bambi _ ? we haven’t seen that in a while.” donghyuck whips around to face jaemin.

“are you kidding? you know i cry every time. i can’t, i won’t let you,” he says, expression morphing into one of defiance. “how can you willingly watch something so painful?”

jaemin laughs lightly. “cause it’s fun to see you cry. and then wipe your tears after.”

donghyuck pouts. “you’re not making me do this right now. what about moana? or sleeping beauty? anything else.” jaemin chuckles.

“i think bambi’s alright for now. come on.” donghyuck grabs the hot bowl of popcorn and reluctantly makes his way over to the living room.

“i hate you, i swear.” he says, plopping onto the couch. “next movie day, it’s my choice.” jaemin throws an arm around him, pressing play and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“of course, babe.”

* * *

donghyuck tries not to cry, he really does. but seeing the little deer look around for its dead mother broke the dam, and jaemin watches as the first tear falls. he sighs.

“baby…” a sniffle. “i’m sorry. we don’t have to keep watching if you don’t want to.”

donghyuck nods and wipes his eyes with the back of his fist.

“yeah… let’s not. but jaemin?”

“yeah?”

“my tummy hurts.”

* * *

donghyuck lays back on the couch, folding his hands neatly on his chest and looking at jaemin expectantly. said boy shakes his heads and kneels next to the couch. he slides his hands under donghyuck’s sweatshirt and places them gently on his stomach. donghyuck giggles. “your hands are cold.” jaemin simply laughs.

he starts moving his fingers in small circles at first, and progressing into kneading motions in an attempt to ease the boy’s pain. the apartment is silent, donghyuck’s breathing the only thing to be heard. light filters through the curtains onto his face, blinding him as he tries to raise his head and look at jaemin. the poor boy was actually trying really hard to make him feel better. “cute,” he mutters. he unclasps his hands to reach out and twirl a piece of jaemin’s faded pink hair between his fingers. jaemin slowly pulls his sweatshirt up and leans down to press gentle kisses on the expanse of honey skin. he starts at the waistband of his shorts and makes his way up to his chest. the lock of hair falls from donghyuck’s grasp and his hand goes limp as he closes his eyes. jaemin traces his collarbone with his lips and eventually lays a gentle kiss on donghyuck’s lips.

“feel any better?” jaemin says, hovering above him. donghyuck opens his eyes and grins.

“what if i told you it never hurt in the first place?”


End file.
